


Closure

by LilacLilly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Closure, Crack, Emotional, Fluff, Friendship, Lime, No set pairings, Other, personal, written ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: The ending of KH3 had me a little disappointed in the fact that it didn't have any talking, so I wrote it out. And a little bit more. Mainly how I interpreted the situation at hand. And now that they aren't fighting, how do they handle modern life?





	1. Destiny Islands

Starting where everyone is on the island (except Sora) 

Tag. A simple game. Run from the person who is ‘it’. Why are they it? Who knows. But right now, Terra is ‘it’. The childhood game that got everyone excited was taking place between three players. Roxas, Terra, and Riku. Three people, considering their past, that one wouldn’t think would be playing a childhood game together. But, here we are. Finally enjoying life again. After the dozens of fights, arguments, and pain, they get to have fun again. Not that they didn’t have fun on their journey.   
“Just try to keep up!” Riku laughed as he darted across the sand, yelling to both Roxas and Terra. Ignoring the memory of their once past fight, Roxas glanced back at Terra, seeing him catching up. Gritting his teeth, Terra chased on, taking the taunting lightly.   
“Run!” Mickey yelled cheerfully, waving a hand in the air. Aqua repeated the action, smiling at the boys getting along. It had been a long time since she had seen Terra act in such a childish way, and it made her chest feel warm. Taking a deep breath, she watched them run after each other. For once she didn’t have to worry about them. Any of them. Finally a chance to relax.   
“Try and catch this!” Ventus said gleefully, using his entire body to throw the flame patterned frisbee. The item from what seemed like only a little bit ago had look unused, still brand new. Isa easily caught the frisbee, before letting out a grunt and using all his human strength to throw it at Lea. It had only been a little while since he returned to being a ‘Somebody’, and still had to adjust to not having any power to summon. Only his body. No darkness anymore. Just pure strength. It felt amazing. Like taking a shower after a day of plowing the fields, being able to wash away the hard work and getting a chance to relax for the first time in forever.   
“Ha!” Lea laughed as he decided to show off, jumping up to catch the frisbee, the energy sending him into a spin. Easily controlling the spin from his training with Merlin, he wound up and sent a powerful throw towards Ventus. “Whoops!” He laughed again, landing on the sand. He had thrown it too far, and caused Ven to not catch it in time. Lea couldn’t help but smile and shrug, turning to Isa and laughing. Isa just smiled and nodded, a warm feeling gathering in his chest. Something he hadn’t felt in a long long time. Ventus took off to go get the frisbee back before it hit anybody. Whoops… Ventus raised a hand behind his head, apologizing to Donald as his sand statue of himself had gotten destroyed. The top half at least. Not used to Donald's temper, he tried telling Donald to calm down, before donald noticed something in the distance.   
While the boys are playing their games, Namine and Xion were at the shore, looking at the water. “A shell!” Xion said excitedly, Before getting down to pick it up.   
“Hm?” Namine watched Xion pick up the shell, looking at its pretty design. “It's pretty,”  
“There was a time when Roxas was in a coma for a short while when we were in the organization. Axel was away at the same time too. So I’d come here every day and find a seashell. I took one back for each day Roxas was asleep,” Xion said, smiling fondly as she moved closer to Namine, showing the shell in greater detail. The blond nodded along, listening intently to the memory.   
“Shells are pretty important to you then,” She smiled, putting her hands together in understanding.   
Near Donald and Goofy, the twilight town crew was building a sand sculpture of a ‘lucky emblem’, which they had noticed looked very similar to Mickey’s head.   
“Nice Donald!” Olette said, seeing how accurate it was, also a little shocked at how well done it was. All three gasped as the frisbee took it down, before giggling at the temper tantrum Donald threw. Patting the structure a few more times, before looking at what Donald had pointed out.   
Now out of breath, Roxas, Riku and Terra finished their game, ending near Aqua and Mickey. “What’s Donald going on about now?” Riku jokes, looking over at the duck as Roxas and Terra pant. Terra was the most winded out of all of them, having not used his own body for a long time. It was only a moment before they both stood straight up, seeing everyone look in the same direction   
“Now, what's the problem now?” Mickey said with his signature laugh, stopping donald and Goofy from running over. Donald let out a quack and pointed towards Kairi. “Its okay, we’ll figure it out.”   
Within a matter of moments, everyone on the island was looking in the direction of Kairi, wondering what was trying to be pointed out.   
“Ah... Kairi…” Riku took a few steps forward, seeing his childhood friend sitting by herself on the paupou fruit tree. It took him a moment, swallowing his emotions. For just a moment, everything stood still. Everyone had the same sense of sadness for just a moment, seeing Kairi all by herself. Riku broke out of that moment, running across the wooden bridge to kairi. He quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her now crying face against his chest. “Its okay.. We’ll find him… I miss him too,” Riku said, holding the red head close.   
“I.. Just..” Kairi tried to form a sentence, tears now coming out of both her eyes. “He’s gone… because of me…” She stuttered, now holding onto Riku.   
“Kairi… Kairi,” Riku repeated her name a few times, getting her to look at him. “Sora is going to be okay. He can handle himself. We just have to keep believing in him. He’ll find his way home, and make some friends along the way. And hey,” Riku paused, wiping at Kairi’s tears. “As long as we keep thinking about him, he will be okay. He’ll be okay”


	2. The Crack Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it is basically going to be crack. I just wanted to have fun and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not intended to be taken seriously. Just my thoughts on things that haven't been addressed generally. Oh if you have preferred ships let me know.

Lea watched, eyes saddened by his new friends loss. He looked around for a cooler he had brought earlier, before opening it up. He motioned for Isa to come over, before handing him a box of Sea Salt Ice creams. He took three and quickly unwrapped them, before following Riku across the bridge, leaving Isa to pass out the cold treats. Ice cream made everything better right? Isa gave a small smile and passed out the sweet treat. No words had needed to be said between them. Even after all of these years, Lea was still a little predictable. At least to Isa he was. Lea walked across the bridge, before handing each Kairi and Riku one, Kairi rubbing at her eyes. She gave a mumbled thanks as Riku leaned against the tree with her, looking at the sun setting. Lea moved and sat next to her, hopping up on the tree. Once Namine and Xion got their treat, they both went over to the tree, joining Kairi on the tree. Coming from the same person, both Namine and Xion felt like sisters to Kairi. Xion looked back to the others, and motioned her arm for them to come across. Roxas and Ven were the first to come over, both squeezing onto the tree as well, and the rest stood near and looked out at the sunset.   
“Hey Kairi,” Xion started, leaning forward to look at her, looking around Lea. Kairi looked back at her. “Do you know why the sun sets red?” Lea stifled a laugh, before turning to Xion.   
“Hey, that’s my saying. ‘Cause you know, the red hair?” Lea said, pointing to his hair. Roxas began laughing, remembering their time on the clock tower.   
“Then tell us, Lea. Why does the sun set red?” Riku said, deciding to humor him.   
“You see,” Lea began, closing his eyes for a moment and guestering his hand. “Light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest,”  
“Like anyone asked, know-it-all,” Roxas chimed in, laughing at the fond memory. Snickers from here and there popped up, joining in the playful banter.   
“You learn a lot being around me,” Lea said, wearing a smirk. “Better get it memorized”  
“If that’s so, why did you always do so badly in school?” Isa teased, now his turn to smirk.   
“Hey! I did just fine thank you, Mister perfect A’s” Lea said, turning slightly so he could playfully hit at Isa. Kairi managed a smile at the playful interaction, before looking at the sunset again.   
“Huh?” Hayner took out his phone, seeing his mom calling. “Oh crap! Pence, Olette, we gotta get home,” He said, before turning to Mickey. “Mind giving us a ride?” He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Mickey just laughed his signature laugh and nodded, before going to get the gummy ship.   
“See you soon!” Olette said to everyone, waving as the trio left. 

“So, speaking of going home,” Ventus said, turning to look at Terra and Aqua. “We should probably go home too, before it gets too late” He suggested, before Terra and Aqua looked at each other before nodding.   
“Ven’s probably right. The castle is a little dusty,” Terra said, smiling as he reached his hand up to activate his armor. Ven nodded, grinning as he got off the tree.   
“Alright then. Have a good night everyone!” Aqua said, before walking with Terra and Ven a little ways, before activating their armor and gliders.   
“Hey, I’ll race you back” Terra challenged both, before hopping on his glider and flying off.   
Lea watched the trio leave, mouth opening a little in awe at the way it changed. “I gotta learn how to do that,” he mentioned, before looking at Xion and Roxas. He noticed how at peace they seemed, before turning to Riku and Kairi. He hadn’t taken into account there he would be staying. Or living. What was normal life? “Hey Riku,” Lea said, turning to look at him.   
“Hm?” Riku looked over at him.   
“What was your life like before all of this?” He asked, guestering vaguely. Riku hummed for a moment, before thinking.   
“Well, we lived on the mainland, and went to the same school,” He said referring to Kairi. Suddenly the color drained from his face. “Oh my god, my parents,” Riku said, quickly getting to his feet again. “Kairi, we’re probably missing children,” He said, suddenly panicked.   
“Oh my gosh,” Kairi said, getting down. “We should probably go see them,” She said, before turning to look at the ice cream trio plus Namine and Isa. . “But first, let’s set up Axel, Xion and Roxas with the camping gear here, if it still is here,” She said, trying to think. Axel had the feeling of relief come across him, for just a minute. Tomorrow He’d go try and make something for himself. But first, where to live? “Is there enough for the five of them?” Kairi asked Riku, who responded with a shrug.   
“Honestly, I have no idea. It was always the three of us who would camp out over here,” Riku said, trying to think. “We should probably put them in the tree house. It usually stays around this temperature, so I think it would be fine for a night,” Riku thought out loud. In the back of his mind he knew that Sora would have been the one to come up with a solution.   
“Riku, why don’t they just stay at my castle for now?” Mickey said, smiling.   
“Oh no, we couldn’t impose like that,” Lea cut in, his mind coming up with the image of the castle, and thinking the rooms would only have Mickey-sized-beds.   
“Does anyone live at the Old Mansion in twilight town?” Roxas asked, looking at the group. No one replied. After a moment, Namine spoke up.   
“Why don’t we just stay on the Mainland?” She suggested, tilting her head.   
“The Mainland is really nice,” Kairi started, “But between the resemblance between us three, it might be a lot of explaining…” She trailed off.   
“We could go see if there’s anything left for us at Gadient Garden,” Isa nudged Lea, referring to their previous lives. “Although, it has been a decade…”   
“I don’t think anyone would remember us,” Lea said, thinking about it again, before chuckling. “We’re probably missing kids too,” Lea turned to Isa. “Although, we’ve been gone for 10 years, so even if we went back… would they believe us?” Lea thought aloud, trying to think.   
“Well, one thing's for sure is we can’t have you homeless,” Kairi said, looking at the group, before turning to Riku.   
“Do you think we’ll have to return to school? The last year i was in was sophomore year, but you only made it to freshman year, before going off,” she said, trying to think before a thought came to her mind.   
“Roxas, Xion, Namine, do you guys know how to read and write?” She asked, feeling a little embarrassed about having to ask. “I mean, the age thing is weird as it is, but it should be addressed,” She said. Roxas turned to Xion, thinking back to the organization.   
“I can read, but I never officially had any formal teaching… I don’t have any memories before them,” He said, before looking back to the sun. After a moment Xion spoke up.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever actually read,” She said, before looking at Lea. “I never had too, at least for going on missions. I was just told ‘Go here, kill this’.” She said, before turning to Namine.   
“I haven’t learned,” Namine shook her head, thinking about her past. Lea looked at the three, before leaning back and putting his arms behind his head, having finished his ice cream.   
“Looks like I’m a dad now,” He joked, before looking at Isa. “Wanna raise some kids with me?” He smirked, before clutching his side, having been hit in the side by both Xion and Roxas. Isa smirked at the interaction, keeping himself from actually laughing at such an action.   
“We might be significantly younger than you, but we’re not kids,” Roxas grinned, before laughing at Lea.   
“We just happen to come into existence just under a year ago,” Xion said, now standing and smoothing out her skirt. Kairi couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction.   
“We will have to get everything figured out then,” Kairi said, before turning to Riku. “Lets go get it all set up,”


	3. The Morning

“So, we only have 3 sleeping bags between the five of you,” Riku said, carrying two while kairi carried one into the wooden tree house. Roxas, Xion and Namine shared a look, before turning to Isa and Lea. “But, we do have a blanket we found, although I don’t know where its been,” Riku added, thinking about the little supply shed that was there. There was emergency tools, like a hammer and nails and fire starters and an axe. Just in case. Of course no one ever touched it. As of now.   
“I have an idea,” Lea said, snapping his fingers. “We can unzip the sleeping bags and lay them flat, use one as a blanket and the other to sleep on. I’m sure we could fit Namine, Xion and Roxas in it. He turned to them. “Unless you to girls wanna share a sleeping bag and the guys can use the makeshift bed,” He suggested, placing his hands on his hips.   
“I wouldn’t mind sharing,” Namine said, looking at Xion.   
“I’m sure there would be room to spare even,” Xion said, smiling back at Namine.   
“Good. Then the guys will share a bed,” Riku said, handing Lea the sleeping bags. “Kairi and I are going to go back to the mainland. We will be back in the morning to bring you guys over. Hopefully we can get you guys registered as humans again and take care of all that fun stuff,” The quintet nodded, before seeing Kairi and Riku off.   
Lea laid out the sleeping bags, before turning to Isa. “Y’know, I don’t think we got passed sophomore year either…” he mentioned, where Isa shrugged.   
“We can worry about that another time,” Isa said simply, before taking off his coat, revealing a black and dark blue short sleeved shirt underneath. Lea took off his own vest, before putting it by the door.   
“Doesn’t it feel great not having to wear those coats?” Lea said, stretching his arms out and kicking off his boots. He moved the boots over to where his vest was, before crawling under the blanket. He pulled out his Gummi phone, as Chip and Dale made everyone their own phone to keep in contact. Roxas took off his own jacket and set it by Lea’s, shoes as well before climbing under next to him. Isa took his place on the other side, following suit with removing his shoes. The three of them barely fit under the covers, but they fit. With no pillows, Roxas rolled onto his left side, facing away from Lea. Isa did the exact opposite, still facing away from Lea. Lea just laid on his back, just for a moment before raising his arms to lay he head on.   
The girls had a much easier time, both being able to get into the sleeping bag comfortably. They each had a little bit of room to move around, but both slept relatively still. 

 

The morning soon came upon the horizon. Roxas had rolled around and ended up cuddled up against Lea. Opening his eyes, Lea looked down at Roxas, who had managed to get under his arm, all the while putting his head on his chest.   
“Axel…” Roxas mumbled, feeling Lea’s movement. “Why do you still so warm…” Lea couldn’t help but smile, before turning to look at Isa, who was still sleeping on his side. Like a stone, he hadn’t moved at all. Lea reached above his own head, grabbing his gummi phone and checking the time.   
“It’s because I’m still the ‘Fury of Dancing Flames’” Lea said, smirking to himself.   
“Some Fury,” Isa said, slowly sitting up and stretching his back out, it being sore from sleeping on the ground. Roxas let out a small giggle at the statement, before sitting up himself. He looked around for a moment before remembering where he was. He let out a relaxed sigh, glad he was there. Looking at his hands, he stretched his fingers a few times, just feeling the movement of his muscles. It was like being raised from the dead. Having your own body was just something to be happy about. He could move around on his own, and express himself without using everything he had to say a few words. Being in Sora wasn’t bad, but sometimes it could be like a prison. Seeing things that happened where you could not intervene, couldn’t do anything about it. It was much better to have your own body. Much.  
Roxas got out from under the covers, yawning before slipping on his shoes. While preferring clean clothes, he didn’t have that option at the moment. He left his coat off, before stepping outside. There was a slight breeze that ghosted against his face, and sun already risen, but not high in the sky yet. Isa soon got up and joined Roxas outside, looking at the water. Slipping his hands into the coat pockets, he let out a breath and turned his head to Roxas.   
“Roxas,” Isa said, not looking at him. Roxas turned his head, looking at Isa now. “I’m sorry for everything that happened in the Organization,” Isa said stoically, closing his eyes for a moment. Roxas was a little surprised at the apology, looking at the green eyes. “I don’t know how much Lea told you, but we were forced into the Organization when we were teenagers as well,” Isa crossed his arms, closing his eyes for a moment. “Thinking back about my experience, it was horrible. But, having lost our hearts by force, we- I couldn’t tell what was morally wrong from right. I just did as I was told. What seemed important back then was getting good with the higher ups,” Isa said, opening his eyes now. “When we found you, everything changed. Everything we knew,” Isa said, now turning to face Roxas now. “It was just under a year that you were in, but so much happened in that short span of time. You even somehow managed to make your own heart,” He said, pausing. “Everything I did, forced upon you because I was told to,”   
“Hey now, don’t get so emotional on him now,” Lea said, stepping outside and placing a hand on Isa’s shoulder, getting his attention for a moment.   
“Yeah,” Roxas said, “It’s okay. Everything that happened back then is in the past. Nothing we can do about it now but move on,” Roxas said, gesturing vaguely. “Besides, everyone is okay now. Everything has been fixed, well the best it can be,” Isa looked at both of them, before giving a gentle smile.   
“I just thought an apology might be appropriate,” Isa spoke softly.   
“Still the mature one huh?” Lea said, pushing on Isa’s shoulder in a teasing manner.   
“Well, someone has to be,” Isa said, before pushing Lea off and going to check on the girls. Lea watched him go back inside, before looking back at Roxas.   
“You really have all of your memories now?” Lea asked after a moment of silence. “Even the ones about being in the simulation?”  
“Yeah,” Roxas nodded, looking at Lea. “They are a bit messy, but yeah, I remember everything. Seeing Xion again helped filling in a lot of the blanks. When I was inside Sora, whenever he would look at Kairi, I’d feel this hole. Like something as missing. Even seeing you, from inside Sora, it felt like I was behind bars,” Roxas said, holding his chest for a minute. “But hey- I still remember you seeing for the first time that I could dual wield keyblades,” Roxas said, smiling now and playfully pushing Lea.   
“Hey now! Not just anyone can do that y’know,” Lea said, smiling and looking down at Roxas. “I could feel that same hole for the longest time. Even having to attack you was the worst. I was almost glad you beat me,” Lea said, before ruffling Roxas’ hair.   
“But now she’s back,” Roxas said, looking back towards the door. “And we won’t ever lose each other again,” He grinned up at Lea.   
“You’re right,” Lea said, putting his hands on his hips now. “Let’s go wake them up!” He said, before turning and going back in the little wooden house. “Wakey-Wakey,” He said in a playful tone, before Isa glanced at him.   
Xion and Namine were wrapped up in eachothers limbs, almost clinging to each other. Xion’s arms were wrapped around Namine, holding onto her like a stuffed animal. “I don’t think I have it in me to move them apart,” Isa said softly, hearing Xion let out a small groan in response to the noise, shifting slightly but remaining asleep. Roxas followed inside, before seeing the sight in the sleeping bag.   
“They’re so…” Lea said, looking at the pair.   
“Cute,” Roxas said, blushing faintly as he looked at the pair on the floor. Xion moved a little bit more, before opening her eyes and looking at the three.   
“You guys are loud…” Xion mumbled, unwrapping her arms from around Namine, gently letting her head rest on the ground now. Climbing out of the sleeping bag, Xion stretched out her arms and looked at the three. “What?”   
“You were cuddling with Namine,” Roxas said after a moment. “It was really cute,” Isa and Lea nodded, both just stunned silent by the cute act. Namine was still asleep, moving her arms to use them as a pillow.   
“So?” Xion said, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at them. “Has Riku or Kairi come back yet?” She asked.   
“Oh! Right!” Roxas said suddenly, before going out of the room again and went down to the shore.   
“What is he,” Lea started, watching him go down, before following after him. “Roxas!” Lea jumped over the side of the walkway, landing gracefully. Isa was curious to what Roxas was up to, but shook his head instead.   
“Namine, it’s time to wake up,” Isa said, bending down and gently shaking her shoulder.   
“I wonder what Roxas is up too…” Xion said, looking in the direction of the door. Namine slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.   
“Ah… is it morning already?” She said softly, before sitting up slowly.   
“Yeah, rise and shine,” Xion said, looking at Namine and smiling. The blond looked at her, but smiled back. Isa stood and helped Namine stand up from the floor. Smoothing her dress out, Namine stood and followed Xion and Isa out of the room, and down to the shore. 

“Roxas- What are you doing?” Lea said, following Roxas into the small cave that was tucked away. Roxas walked into the cave, seeing the small drawing on the wall.   
“I remember,” Roxas turned and looked at Lea, “While I was in Sora, I could see some of his dreams, sometimes. When he was knocked out. This place was special to him, for some reason. I don’t exactly remember why, but I know it was this tiny hidden cave,” Roxas said, turning to the wall.   
“So, why are we in here then?” Lea asked, seeing the picture of the faces sharing a star.   
“Because before we leave the island, I wanted to see it just once. It was really important to him,”  
“It’s not like we won’t be returning-” Lea said, confused.   
“But, as an extension of Sora, he would want me to see it; and besides,” Roxas turned to Lea again. “We should make our mark here too. With the person most special to us,”   
“Hmph,” Lea gave a soft hm, looking at Roxas. “That sounded like something Sora would say, but I’ll bite,” Lea said, looking around. “How about on the other side? Over here,” Lea pointed, across from the original. Roxas nodded, before grabbing a sharp stone that was on the floor.   
“You draw me, and I’ll draw you,” Roxas said, grabbing another one and handing it to Lea.   
“That’s not fair, i’m easier to draw,” Lea teased. “Fine, I’ll draw you, but I can’t promise it will be good,” 

“Roxas! Axel!” Xion called out, walking across the shore line. “Where did you two go?”   
“Ah, we should go to her,” Roxas said, looking at the finished picture of the carved stone. He smiled, before pulling Lea out of the cave. “We’re right here,” Roxas said, waving to them.   
“Where’d you go?” Xion went over to them.   
“Oh, he had just wanted to explore before Riku and Kairi came back to get us,” Lea said, waving his hand. Xion just smiled, nodding along.   
“Well, okay then. They’re on their way,” Xion said, turning to walk with them to the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for a heart-to-heart between Isa and Roxas, but I needed one personally if theyre gonna get along. I mean, that fight against Saix at the end of 358/2 days was really hard. I lost like five times before I beat him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment if theres anything you want to be addressed or a situation that might be funny!


	4. Cherimoya

“Hey, come aboard!” Riku said, rowing the small boat over to the dock. He held onto the small dock as he looked at the group. “Careful now,” He said, using his other hand to help Xion onto the boat, before helping Roxas and Namine. Kairi wasn’t far behind, before pulling her boat over as well.   
“Alright, Axel and Isa, you’re with me,” She said with a smile on her face, both helping them onto the row boat.   
“Do you want one of us to row for you?” Lea asked, looking at her.   
“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m not strong. Besides, I’m an islander. Your arms would hurt forever if you did all the work,” Kairi said, making sure they were seated before pushing off the dock. “Just stay seated and everything is gonna be fine,” She smiled, before starting to row. Riku took lead and began to row as well, making their way around the island to the back part. Around the large trees and wooden hang out area, they could see the small agility course that Riku and Sora would race each other on.   
“What’s that?” Roxas asked, pointing to the zip line.   
“Oh, that?” Riku glanced at it before smirking. “Sora and I used to do these agility courses to decide on things. Like who would name the raft we once made,” Riku said, thinking about the small raft. “It was childhood curiosity to think that a simple raft would get us anywhere,”   
“Well, the Gummi ship is like a space raft,” Namine spoke up, attempting to make a joke. Riku gave a curt laugh, before nodding  
“You could say that,” He said, still rowing. On the other boat, Kairi shared the same story to Lea and Isa, about how Sora and Riku would race, and how she would be the judge.   
“Most of the time Riku won, but Sora wouldn’t give up. They even kept score,” She said, smiling at the fond memory. “Things were so much simpler back then.”   
“But now you have us,” Lea said, giving her a hopeful smile. Kairi nodded, rowing on. 

“Alright, we’re here,” Riku said, turning around for a moment to line up with the dock. “Stay seated until the ride has come to a complete stop,” He said in a joking manner, which made the three laugh. He stood up as they got closer, before grabbing onto the dock pole and pulling the boat closer. “Hey Roxas, pass me that rope,” He said, pointing to the rope that was under the bench. Roxas did so, handing it to him. Riku tied the boat down with expert skill, using a slip knot to hold the boat in place, before double looping it again, just for added precaution. “Alright, now you can carefully step off the boat and onto the dock,” He said, letting Roxas go first so he could help the others. 

Once everyone was off that boat, Riku helped bring kairi in, catching the rope that was thrown to him. Again he tied it down, before helping Lea and Isa out of the boat. “Alright, lets go to the town hall,” Kairi said, checking the knotting before turning to Riku. “Yofu is still mayor!”   
“Oh nice!” Riku said, looking at her.   
“He said he’s gonna hold a festival for our return,” Kairi added, clasping her fingers together excitedly. “You know what that means right?” She said, grinning with excitement now.   
“Wait- You don’t mean-” Riku said, now with mild surprise.   
“Cherimoya ice cream and Passion Fruit cake!” Kairi said, almost jumping with anticipation. Riku’s mouth watered at the mention of the two island delicacies, remembering the taste of the deserts.   
“Is Momoya going to make it?” He asked.   
“The only way he he knows how!” Kairi said, thinking about how good it was going to be. The five others looked between each other, unsure of what they were talking about.   
“Um, Kairi,” Lea started, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention. “What is Cherimoya?” He asked, making both Riku and Kairi look at him with disbelief.   
“YOU’VE NEVER HAD IT BEFORE??” THey both yelled, shocked at the question. Lea jumped back, a little shocked at the accusation.   
“None of us have ever heard of it,” Isa intervened, “Whatever it is, they didn’t have it on Radiant Garden,”   
“You’re not leaving until you try it,” Riku shook his head, grinning at them. “It’s the greatest fruit you’ll ever taste,”   
“It’s like a mango, coconut, banana, strawberry, pineapple, and papaya all in one!” Kairi said, trying to describe the wonderful flavor of the exotic fruit.   
“Well, it sounds good,” Roxas said, thinking about the flavors. “Wouldn’t hurt to try it,”   
“You’ll love it, everyone does,” Kairi said, walking into town now. They made it over to the town hall, before walking inside. 

“Welcome back Kairi, Riku,” One of the secretaries said as they walked in.   
“Thanks, Ototori,” Kairi said, smiling back at the secretary. “Do you know where Yofu is right now?”  
“I believe that he is in a meeting right now, but his assistant is available. I think they’re in their office,” She said, before continuing to type on her computer.   
“Thank you,” Kairi said, before leading the group upstairs to her foster father's office. Right outside was the assistants small office. A computer, a pencil holder and a couple of nick-knacks were on the desk. Along with a person sitting behind it.   
“Hi, can I help you?” They asked, looking up at the group after finishing typing.   
“Hello, I was just wondering when Yofu would be out of the meeting. Tell him Kairi is here to see him,” Kairi said, before the assistant nodded and began to type a note, but stopping suddenly.   
“WAIT- you’re the kairi? His adopted daughter?” The assistant said, a little shocked. They quickly stood up, getting a better look at her. “You can go into his office and wait there. You’re on a special list to let him know that you need him. Like an emergency contact,” They said, before sitting back down again and typing quickly to page him over.   
Kairi just beamed, before pulling her friends into the office. It was bigger than most, and what you’d generally expect to be in a Mayor's office. Isa took advantage of the chairs and sat down, crossing his legs. Lea rolled his eyes at the action, before taking a look at the desk. There was a picture of kairi and her grandmother on the desk, along with a couple dozen more pictures of her. It was almost like a slideshow of kairis life. One had her in a Halloween costume with Sora and Riku, another at a school dance in a pretty dress, even ones of her just doing nothing and reading a book. Roxas was looking at the pictures, seeing deep in thought at the one where she went to a dance. He turned to Xion and Namine.   
“We should throw a party,” Roxas stated, holding the picture. He then turned to Lea. “Axel, how do we throw a party?” He asked, looking at Lea with innocent eyes.   
“Uhh…” Lea rubbed the back of his head, before glancing at Isa.   
“Pleaseeee!” Xion joined in, giving Lea the same look as Roxas. Lea felt his heart squeeze at the faces.   
“We’ll have a housewarming party when we find a place,” Isa butted in, giving an answer as Lea was a victim to the cuteness.   
“Yay!” Roxas high-fived Xion, grinning from ear to ear. Namine giggled at the antics of them, but was excited as well.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a party,” She said, putting her hands together.   
“Neither have we,” Xion said, almost bouncing now. Riku couldn't help but giggle at the cute actions, before feeling guilty that they never had the chance to really have a childhood at all.   
“We will have a great party. You’ll have a lot of fun,” Riku guaranteed. 

Everyone’s eyes turned to the door as it opened, an older man with white hair walked in.   
“Yofu!” Kairi smiled, looking at him.   
“Kairi! Its nice for you to stop by! Are these your new friends?” He asked, looking at the strange group.   
“Yup! Of course you know Riku,” Kairi said as Riku came over to shake his hand.   
“Riku! Last time I saw you, you were half your height now!” Yofu said, shaking his hand. “You’ve become a fine young man it looks like,”   
“This is Lea and Isa,” Kairi said, pointing to the blue and red haired individuals respectively.   
“Nice to meet you,” Lea said, moving to shake his hand. Isa stood up as well, before copying the action. Kairi smiled at the introduction, before turning to the last three.   
“And this is Roxas, Namine, and Xion,” Kairi said, pointing at each individual. Roxas caught on and shook the man’s hand, while Xion and Namine just waved, both uncomfortable with touching the man.   
“Nice to meet you all,” Yofu said, before turning to walk around his desk and sit down. “Everyone is going to be coming to the festival right?” He said, logging onto the computer that sat in the corner of the desk.   
“Oh yes, They’ll be coming to the festival,” Riku said, not giving them a choice in the matter. “But we came to ask you a question,” Yofu looked up at Kairi, raising an eyebrow.   
“Can we borrow a Ship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made it feel much longer. But Ao3 made it feel short... It was like 3 single spaced pages with 11 point font...Anyway please enjoy! Leave a comment if there's anything you might want to see!


End file.
